Trials of Friendship
by Haru Shinkai
Summary: What do you when a close friend of yours is in love with the same girl as you? Will you be supportive or will you fight for the woman of your dreams? For Davis, TK, Tai and Matt, the answer to this question doesn't come easy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is not a major project like Fade Away or Call of Destiny but is basically a short multichapter featuring two of our favorite love triangles: Davis/Kari/TK and Tai/Sora/Matt and since this is a Digimon fanfic, of course, lots and lots of friendship. **Music Chick,** this is for you!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Date to Prom Night**

"Davis wait up!"

Davis Motomiya stopped where he was, which was just outside the school as his best friend Ken ran up to him. It was a bright sunny day, perfect weather for playing soccer in his opinion but he needed to get home today. Besides, everyone else was busy since their school prom night was coming up and it would probably be their last one before they graduated.

"Hey Ken!" Davis grinned. "You're late for once huh? Got surrounded by fangirls?"

Ken turned red and scowled playfully at the other, causing him to laugh. "Not funny. I'd like to see you try and escape them."

Davis had to hold back his amusement mostly but still couldn't resist keeping the grin off his face. "I told you, Ken get a girlfriend and they'll leave you alone."

Ken shook his head. "I'm not as confident as you and even you don't have the courage to ask Kari to the Prom Night."

It was Davis's turn to become indignant.

"Not true!" Davis said, pouting. "I just...I can't." Kari was the most beautiful girl in the planet, maybe even the universe. No other girl even came close and he wanted more than anything to ask her to the prom night.

Ken's expression dawned in understanding. "Because of T.K. right?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, even if Kari doesn't feel that way for him, I couldn't do that to T.K., you know. It'd be like stepping on his toes. It's pretty obvious how much he likes her anyway."

Ken sighed, not sure what advice to give. On one hand, he wanted his best friend to be happy with his first love but on the other hand, T.K. was his friend too. This love triangle had always been complicated, but now that they were all teens, it made things even more worse. "Why don't you talk to T.K. about it?"

Davis blinked. "What? Just walk up to him and say I want to ask Kari to Prom Night. I don't think he'd exactly stop me, Ken. He'd want to be supportive too."

Ken shook his head. "Then just ask Kari and hope for the best. In the end, it's her decision anyway on who she likes. You and T.K. have been through too much together to let that ruin your friendship."

Davis knew Ken was right. It was Kari's choice but at the same time, he didn't know how to tackle this situation. He sighed as they kept walking, his thoughts drifting to Kari. She was perfect in every way. She was sweet, smart, beautiful, always cared about others. Sometimes he felt, Kari didn't see how amazing she was.

Speaking of his dream girl, he saw T.K. and Kari up ahead, coming out of a convenience store. Even now, the two of them seemed so close. Maybe they were right for each other but his heart hurt seeing them like that. He was happy for Kari, she was a dear friend and deserved to be happy. So did T.K. for that matter. A part of him wondered if he was selfish.

Ken followed his line of vision. "I think now's a good time."

Davis blinked. "Ken, wait!" He frowned as his best friend ran over to their other two friends and groaned. "I've definitely made him way too impulsive." He made to go join them as Ken had started talking. "Hey guys."

Kari smiled at them. "Hey Davis. Were you guys heading home? Ken, you have to go pretty far though to get to Tamachi though, don't you?"

Ken nodded, shrugging. "I don't mind though. I'm just glad my parents allowed me to change schools. A lot of it is thanks to Davis, for willing to drop me home or at least ride the train with me. My parents are really protective, after all."

Davis smiled, shaking his head at Ken. "It's natural, Ken. And I don't mind, really. It's not that far for me." He knew it was far, but it wasn't a big deal. If his parents felt more comfortable with Ken going home with a friend, he didn't mind complying.

T.K. grinned. "He just doesn't want to go home and bicker with Jun."

Davis laughed. "There's that too. Were you walking Kari home, T.J.?"

Kari shook her head. "We just met up at the convenience store. I wanted to buy some things and T.K. had to pick up a few groceries himself. Why don't we all go together?"

Ken appeared puzzled at this. "You're all going to ride the train all the way to Tamachi?"

T.K. laughed, squeezing the other boy's shoulder gently. "Is there something wrong with that? We don't get to hang out as much anymore just for fun, so it'll be good." He smiled, his blue eyes warm as always.

Davis glanced at T.K. for a moment. Maybe he should talk to him...but he felt T.K. wouldn't show how it made him feel. He never seemed to get jealous of his crush, after all.

T.K. noticed him looking at him and blinked. "Davis, are you okay?"

Davis flushed at being caught and shifted his feet awkwardly before giving a bright smile. "I'm totally fine! I think Kari and T.K. have the right idea, let's all ride the train to Tamachi! Ken, what time does it go again?"

Ken checked his watch. "There's still half an hour but we can wait at the station. It's not that far away anyhow."

Davis nodded. "Well, why don't you and Kari start walking? T.K. and I have some things to catch up on! Don't we TP?" He slung an arm around his friend's shoulder and gave Ken a look.

"We do?" T.K. said puzzled, staring at Davis as if he had grown another head. His gogglehead friend did surprise him sometimes.

Ken laughed a little, both at Davis being completely obvious and T.K. having no idea what was going on. "Certainly. Shall we, Kari?"

Kari looked between Davis and T.K., concerned for a moment as she bit her lower lip, hoping everything was alright but saw the smile on Ken's face. "Okay, let's go. Don't take too long you two." She followed after Ken, after giving one glance to her two friends.

Once the two were out of sight, T.K. turned to Davis.

"What's this all about?" T.K. said. "Is everything ok?"

Davis smiled. "I dunno. I'll find out, I guess. T.K., I'm planning to ask Kari to Prom Night." There, he had said it. Now, the ball was in T.K.'s court.

T.K. didn't say anything for a moment before giving a soft smile. "You're worried about how it'll affect our friendship?"

Davis nodded. "Are you going to ask her too?"

T.K. blinked, a little taken aback. "Well, since you want to, I'll wish you luck...and find someone else-"

Davis cut him off. "Ask her anyway, T.K., you like her right? Just be honest, I won't punch you or anything if you say yes."

T.K. turned a slight shade of pink at the blunt question before hanging his head. In all honestly, he didn't want to admit his feelings for Kari because it might drive a wedge between the two of them. "Yeah, I like her. But what about us?"

Davis smiled, raising his fist for a fist bump. "May the best man win?"

T.K. stared for a moment before biting his lower lip, still looking uncertain. "Will we still be friends?"

Davis nodded. "Always, T.K., our friendship may have started cause of Kari but come on, man we saved the world together. That's gotta count for something right? Besides, I don't know about you but I won't stop being friends with you cause Kari chose you."

Seeing Davis's confidence made T.K. smile. He had always been like that. He and Davis bumped fists and he nodded. "May the best man win then. I'll ask her too. In the end, it's her choice."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so_ _ **Music Chick,**_ _please forgive me for taking so long to update this but I am trying to get a few updates out of the way due to University beginning and all._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sibling Bonds**

Kari had been nervous about letting Davis and T.K. talk, mostly because she had been worried it may have been about her but they had come pretty soon and they had a really good time, riding the train to drop Ken home. It did lead her to getting home a bit late and she headed inside her apartment.

"I'm home!" Kari called out, putting her shopping bag down.

"Kari, what took you so long?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, well, we decided to join Davis in dropping Ken home and took the train ride to Tamachi," Kari explained. "Sorry, I would have called but my phone discharged." She took some food from the kitchen, warming it up and going to sit beside Tai who was watching TV as well as plugging her phone into the charger.

"See Mom, told you she was fine," Tai said rolling his eyes. "Mom was really worried cause you hadn't gotten home on time."

"Davis walked me back to the apartment since T.K. lives on the opposite side," Kari said softly. "He would have come in but it was already pretty late." She took a bite of her food and turned to watch the TV along with her brother, her thoughts drifting back to Davis and T.K.

"You ok?" Tai asked, noting her expression.

Kari smiled at him, not wanting him to see the whirlwind of emotions that were swirling in her stomach. "I'm fine, don't worry." Ok fine, that was a lie. But how was she supposed to talk to her brother about something she didn't really understand herself? Both Davis and T.K. were very precious to her and the thought of losing either of them was not one she wanted to entertain. She knew Davis still liked her and T.K. cared about her a lot too even if he wasn't as expressive about it as Davis was. Davis was always there to cheer her up and make her laugh while T.K. had always been there for her since childhood.

"You can tell me, you know," Tai cut in through her thoughts. "I can tell something's bothering you."

Kari tilted her head to look at her brother. "Tai, you and Matt both like Sora. Doesn't that bother you?"

Tai blinked, a befuddled expression coming on his face at the question before he smiled a bit. "Of course it bothers me but there's nothing I can do about it right? Matt's my best friend and Sora's my friend too. Whoever she chooses, we both have to accept it."

Kari sighed. She could understand and relate to how Sora felt. "Maybe I should talk to Sora about this..."

"About what, Kari?" Tai asked, moving over and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, tell me. Please. Maybe I can help."

Kari rubbed her eyes, staring down at her hands. "Davis and T.K. both like me. More than a friend. Neither of them have said anything but now that I'm older, I can kind of tell with the way they look at me."

"Oh," Tai's eyes dawned in understanding and he scowled a bit. "Well, if either of them want to date you, they have to get through me first!"

"Tai!" Kari groaned, turning bright pink. "You're really not helping me here!"

Tai crossed his arms. "It's my duty as a big brother, Kari. No guy gets near you without me beating the crap out of them."

"Tai..." Kari moaned, burying her head in her hands. Whilst she loved how overprotective he was, it still didn't help her with the situation especially since she knew Davis or T.K. would not be scared off by Tai's threats. _Maybe it would be better if Tai did scare them off...I won't have to break either of their hearts then...oh who am I kidding? Davis is way too impulsive for his own good and T.K. knows Matt would never let Tai go through with his threats._

"I'm going to go to my room," Kari muttered, although Tai probably didn't hear her because he was muttering himself about what he was going to do to T.K. and Davis if either of them tried to ask her out. Honestly...brothers. She laid down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, wishing Gatomon was here. If she were here, what advice would she give?

 _"Follow your heart, Kari," Gatomon said gently. "Your heart won't lead you wrong. No matter where your heart leads you, Davis and T.K. will understand. If they really do love you, they'll be happy because you're happy."_

Yeah, that was right. That was exactly what Gatomon would say. But she didn't know what her heart was saying. The way Davis looked at her, it made her feel as if she was the most beautiful girl alive and no one could ever compare to her. When T.K. smiled at her, it made her feel as if he would always be there to hold her hand, like he had when they were kids. Her heart gave reasons for both of them and for once in her life, she was at a loss of what to do. She closed her eyes. Maybe, she would be able to think clearer after a small nap.

* * *

"So Kari huh?" Matt said, finishing the touch on his Italian sandwiches recipe. He had been trying something new and had invited T.K. to have a sleepover at his place, picking him up from the train station.

"Yeah," T.K. admitted, shifting a bit. "Davis likes her too, though but he says we both should ask her to the prom and let her decide." He knew he had never expressed to Kari how he felt about her the way Davis did but they were good and he always tried to look out for her despite not agreeing with her on certain things. "I'm not sure what to do, Matt. I like Kari a lot but if she says yes to either one of us, the other person is going to be heartbroken."

Matt silently listened as he brought over the sandwiches and was silent for a few minutes, before speaking. "I understand, T.K., more than you probably know." His own face flushed then. "T.K., I'm in love with Sora."

T.K.'s eyes widened a little at the unexpected confession and he definitely had not seen it coming. Sure, Sora was one of the only girls Matt really spoke to in their group but his brother was so good at hiding his emotions that he had definitely kept this secret under tight wraps pretty well. "Oh." He wasn't sure what that had to do with him and Kari though...

"Tai likes her too," Matt continued, looking down at the table. "I heard him confess to her and then we talked about it. I still care about Tai...but it has been a bit awkward. We both know it's Sora's choice in the end but it doesn't make it any easier. I know one thing though. Even if Sora chooses Tai, while it's going to hurt...if she's happier with him and loves him, I'll let her go, no matter how hard it is. I love her, T.K., it's not just a temporary feeling."

T.K. listened to his brother and he had to admit he was impressed at his brother's resolve. Tai liking Sora did not really come as a surprise because the two had been pretty close even in their first adventure but he realised that Matt's feelings for Sora were extremely pure. He loved her enough to let her go and be happy for his friends. _Would I be able to do that? If Kari chooses Davis, will I be able to let her go if it makes her happy? Will Kari and I still be friends? I don't know...I do love Kari, but I want her to be happy with me._

"So what should I do?" T.K. asked his brother. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to be able to let Kari go if she loves Davis. It'd hurt too much."

Matt leaned over, wrapping an arm around T.K. "Then don't think about that right now. Ask her to the prom and see where it goes." He handed T.K.'s cell phone to him. "She's probably home by now. Talk to her. I'll take my sandwich to my room while you talk."

T.K. smiled a bit, heart lifting. Maybe he would. He was the Bearer of Hope for a reason. "Thanks Matt."

Matt tousled T.K.'s hair, causing the younger blonde to scowl a little. "Good luck." He grabbed his plate, heading to the other room.

T.K. bit his lower lip, dialling Kari's cell number. _Here goes nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so going to work on this one again cause I need to write more of this genre and it won't take as long to write as Fade Away plus I may need more fluff/romance/drama anyway. But either way guys, wish me luck! There's going to be some T.K./Kari and Tai/Sora moments in this chapter, neither of which are really my pairings but I can do this!_

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Two Halves of a Hole**

Kari was woken up to the sound of her cell ringing and her heart thudded slightly as she saw T.K. on Caller ID. Pushing those feelings of hesitation aside, she answered the phone. "Hey T.K.! Did you get home alright?"

"Hey Kari," T.K. said softly and he sounded nervous...hesitant? It was sort of hard to make out from his tone but he definitely sounded unsure about something. T.K. could be hard to read sometimes, especially when she couldn't see his face. "Yeah, I got home fine. Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Kari said casually, although she had a pretty good idea and it caused her heart to sink just a little. She didn't have an answer yet! She wasn't ready for this. She needed more time to think about what her answer would be.

"Well, I was wondering if you don't already have a date for the prom, would you like to go with me?" T.K. asked softly. Kari didn't know what to say. She didn't have a date, no one else had asked her and T.K. was asking so nicely. Maybe this would help her realise that T.K. could be the one for her. He was her long-time friend who had always held her hand in the darkest of times and she knew she could always count on him no matter what. _Here goes nothing._

"Sure, I'd love to," Kari replied softly, hoping she was making the right decision.

"Really? Great, thanks Kari," T.K. said. He sounded so happy and much less nervous than he had minutes ago. Had she really done that? It made her heart lift and her confusion died away momentarily. She was the reason for making her best friend's happiness and in that moment, that meant more to her than anything else. Maybe this was what listening to her heart meant because right now, her heart was telling her making T.K. happy brought a smile to her own face as well.

"Thanks for inviting me," Kari returned softly. "Take care, ok T.K.?"

"Yeah, you too, Kar, see ya," T.K. said hanging up and Kari laid her head back against the pillow. This would be her first real date. Even though many guys at school had tried asking her out, she had always said no. She knew real life was not a fantasy but she wanted to believe there was one person out there for her who was made for her. She would give not only her heart to that person but her entire being. She wasn't sure yet but maybe T.K. could be that person. Stories called them Prince Charming but she called it a soulmate. A being brought into life to make their other half reach their full potential.

"So did following your heart work?" Gatomon asked curiously, climbing to sit onto Kari's stomach. Kari scratched her digimon partner behind the ear.

"I hope so, Gatomon," Kari said softly. "I hope T.K. is the one for me and maybe this was supposed to happen like this."

Gatomon purred at the touch before nodding. "Yeah, go to the prom with T.K. and have a good time. You'll be able to figure it out, Kari even if it's not the answer you want."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked her partner.

Gatomon smiled. "That just because you're going to the prom with T.K. doesn't mean it's the only way it can go. Your friends will understand no matter what your heart decides. That's why they're your friends."

Kari pulled Gatomon closer into her arms, sitting up and hugging her. "Thank you, Gatomon. What would I do without you girl?"

"Not have to get me fish all the time?" Gatomon teased and Kari laughed.

"Well, there's that, those poor fish would get a break," Kari said, teasing back. "I think Gomamon might still be mad at you for trying to swipe some of his fish for lunch."

Gatomon huffed. "It was his fault for using that attack close to lunch! I was hungry after all."

Kari giggled. "I think he knows that. Speaking of that, I think we may have some leftover salmon in the kitchen, should I get some?"

Gatomon purred happily. "You know I can never say no to fish."

Kari rolled her eyes although her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Of course not."

* * *

Tai had gone outside to clear his head, not sure what was bothering him more at this point. The fact that Davis and T.K. were crushing on his baby sister or the fact that both he and Matt were head over heels for the same girl. Why couldn't anything ever be simple? Maybe instead of coming here, he should have asked Kari to open him a portal to the digital world and he could ask Agumon for advice. Nah, that wouldn't work. Agumon wouldn't have advice over something like a relationship. Somehow, through walking, he ended up at the old soccer club where he and Sora once played together.

They had always been best friends so surely Sora had grown feelings for him beyond that too? She did seem to get offended back then when he had unknowingly made a comment on how she looked. Maybe he had nothing to worry about because if Sora liked him too, he had no reason to hold back. Matt could get anyone, after all.

"You know, if you think that much, you'll get a brain cramp," said a sweet, familiar voice causing Tai to freeze. She was the last person he had expected for to be here, especially this late at night. Most girls would complain it was too cold and run back under covers. Then again, Sora had never been most girls and there she stood in the light of the moon in a casual dark blue tank top and white shorts. Had she come to play soccer? From the way she was dressed, it appeared to be so. Her clothes were slightly tight on her, smoothing out the curves as it went down.

Tai felt his cheeks flush at his own thoughts, quickly grinning at her to cover it up. "Maybe you're a bad influence on me."

Sora huffed playfully. "If that was true, your plans would be less dangerous when we were in the digital world."

Tai laughed. "I knew you'd have my back if I fell down."

"Oh is that what my role is reduced to now?" Sora teased and Tai slowly walked closer to her until there was little distance between. He reached out, gently taking her hand in his own, brushing his thumb against her fingers.

"I knew you would be there," Tai said, voice soft as he peered into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "No matter how many times I screwed up, you'd always my back, even if the others didn't."

"Tai," Sora breathed, looking down at their intertwined hands. "I'll always be there."

"I know," Tai replied, just as soft. "Sora...I really like you. A lot more than a best friend. I like like you. Will you..." He exhaled. This was it. It was now or never. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Silence. All he could hear was the thumping of his own heart and his hands beginning to sweat. Why wasn't she saying anything? Maybe he was wrong in thinking she liked him too. His heart felt as if it would come out and his gut feeling was proven right when Sora pulled her hand away, stepping back. "Sora..." She didn't even give him a chance to say anything, she just stepped even further back, turning tail and running.

Tai felt his heart crack as if someone had taken a knife, plunging it into his heart. His legs quivered slightly as he sunk to his knees. _I'm so sorry Sora..._


End file.
